The Effect of Aces
by Spirit of the Aces57
Summary: With the intervention of the Legendary race the Iconians, Humanity shall shake the status quo till it all comes falling down. The Reapers won't know what hit them.


Hello everyone! Spirit of the Aces57 here with my Ace Combat and Mass Effect crossover story! I finally got fed up with no one deciding to write one. So here we go. Whoops almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Mass Effect or Ace Combat! They belong to Bioware and Namco respectively. Now here we go (BTW IT'S NOT COMPLETE YET! :

* * *

Prologue part 1:

The Tiniest of Changes in History...

2,000,000 BCE

The Iconians, with the help of the few surviving Thalans, manage to escape their home dimension.

1,500,000 BCE

After 500,000 years

120,000 BCE

The (AN: race discovers two planets that are similar in appearance as well as their star systems.

119,000 BCE

The UPSA

150 CE

The Legend of Razgriz is discovered by the UPSA (United Planets System Alliance) in Ancient alien ruins on planet Terra, but it is known to be a legend local to the planet. The legend, oddly in the ancient Terran language Latin, goes like this:

**Cum historia mutat valde**  
**Razgriz revalat ipsum**  
**Primum daemon scelestus est...**

**Cum potentia sua**  
**Daemon fundet mortem en terram**  
**Deinde moritur...**

**Cum somnus finit**  
**Razgriz surget iterum**  
**Magnus heros est!**

1994 CE

The Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroid is detected by the Research team in the Sol2 system,and is discovered to be headed in the direction of Terra.

2019 CE

September 19th: Several top pilots mysteriously disappear from around the globe. Any information pertaining to this is destroyed by mysterious individuals.

2020 CE

Mission files on the Ghosts

_A so called' new era' begins_. Many of the world's countries are being taken over by World Wide Corporations, such as Neucom Inc. and General Resource LTD. Many countries merely become shadows of their former selves.

(AN: This is where things are changed from the AC timeline!)

General Resources LTD. discover and attempt to mine resources under the castles that once housed the Belkan Knights. They are successful in this endeavor, but this one act alters the course of history. Neucom's leaders are thunderstruck at this demolishing of a site of historical value.

2021 CE- 2029 CE: The Corporation Rebellions of the People

The proud people Belka revolt (with the aid of the former Belkan Military) against General Resources LTD. for taking away a part of their cultural heritage, and are successful in removing them from power in their homeland. They name their government the NewBelkanRepublic.

This incident sparks other similar revolts across the globe. The UAD (United Air Defense) and the AA (Allied Alliance) secretly supply the rebels with weapons and also their Military forces to the cause. On the Continent of Usea, the people of the countries that made up ISAF, decide that it should be their new government.

Estovakia and Emmeria cast of Neucom Inc. rule relatively easily, for all Neucom defense forces are ordered to stand down and "Let the people have their freedom.", the governments of these countries unite and reform to create the Republic of Anea, the Kingdom of Nordennavic, joins shortly thereafter.

General Resources LTD.'s leadership refuses to let go of power and attempts to reclaim the countries that revolted against them and won back their freedom. Their first target is the country of ISAF who were not totally unaware of General Resources plans, but nonetheless unprepared. The first (and final) battle took place at area were** Operation: Bunker Shot** was carried out, things looked bad, but with the timely arrival of Neucom Inc.'s military Defense Force the AA and the UAD, they crush the GR's invasion of ISAF.

2030 CE- 2040 CE

2041 CE - 2081 CE

The NBR proposes an alliance named the UTA (United Terran Alliance) to the newly formed United Nations, that would

* * *

Any ideas that you think I may find helpful? place it in the review section or Pm me, i'm not picky. Well Ja Ne!


End file.
